


In the case of how a Magpie stole an archangel's heart

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Adopts groups of humans through out history for crime, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, I am living, Magpie Aziraphale, Raphael!Crowley, Speremint's reverse omens au, Speremint’s au, an excuse two write about magpies, and crowley is pining, i will die on this hill, link to the owner of the au in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Anthony J Crowley aka creator of a good chunk of the galaxy, Archangel of healing and earth bound angelic guide to human good on the planet earth. He is smart, and immortal so he reflects a lot. Frequent subjects to his analytical thoughts are his demonic best friend and the black and white birds he represents.





	In the case of how a Magpie stole an archangel's heart

**Author's Note:**

> [please check out this beautiful art by Speremint](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)

Anthony, formerly known as the Archangel Raphael, of course was not a stupid angel. 

He created stars, helped create medicine - though humans seemed to take every other word he spoke and tried whatever their little hearts felt was best.(1)

Still Anthony felt humans had the creativity most immortal beings lacked. They created. Everything they touched was to make something new or destroy the work they had done. 

Anthony most of the time felt his angelic co-workers could learn a thing of two from humans. 

Demons weren’t much better. He met a few outside of his demon companion. Mostly on walks Azirafell would be ambushed and consulted, Anthony would have to slip away and wait out the demons. All of whom would ask Azirafell how he corrupted so quickly. 

His thieving bird would spin tales. Usually during these times Anthony would watch the demon speak and his mind would drift to the animal that shared traits with the demon.

Humans called them Magpies -which was hilarious. Chattering birds. 

Which fitted Azirafell who could talk until the world ended. They were thieving birds often snatching objects from people’s hands be something loved or something delicious. They would openly mock other birds or animals to distract before swooping in for their prize. 

Proud vain birds too. Often strutting about with glossy feathers and cleaning themselves often. Despite the fact Azirafell still dressed like a 1920’s mafia boss(2), he struts around with pride and flair that had most looking at him with open lust and fantasies of a dangerous and decadent romance. 

Which then lead him to think about his sweetiepie(3). Because for all this thieving and mocking, he was soft... well soft to Anthony at least. (4)

He collected so many beloved item’s it was sometimes dizzying to walk into his pawn shop. 

Because Anthony learned, like the demon who represented them, the Magpie’s were not dumb birds. In fact Anthony often worried Azirafell fed the white breasted birds a little bit of the Apple of knowledge from Eden.(5) The devils gossiped and talked, if you were nice to one you may as well have been nice to twenty. You were cruel to one and you should be worried about the Parliament on your case. (6) Anthony had been fond of them for centuries now and usually found little pink presents in his pots and flowers of his shop. He had a particular group of eight that nested. Nine if you counted when Azirafell came to his shop.

Regardless they were bloody brave stupid birds and more often then not he enjoyed seeing them. 

He enjoyed the little pink hair ties and sparkly pink Knick knacks they brought him. He enjoyed watching the birds make their way into his shop and have weird bird drama. 

He enjoyed his thief strutting in and (although less enjoyed) plucking fruit from his trees before throwing himself on a bench dramatically to tell him about the demonic work hell wanted him to do. 

He even enjoyed when Azirafell would mess with Gabriel to let Anthony compose himself.

He was a healer not a fighter after all… confrontation made him twitchy. But Azirafell always seemed to know and would often come around to pluck a few feathers from Gabriel’s wings and miraculously avoid smiting- Anthony’s doing. 

"My dear enjoying the clouds?” Azirafell purred right in his ear, making Anthony jump and turn to the grinning demon. 

“Done with your meeting then?” He asked keeping his heart from out right throwing itself from his chest and at the demon. 

His mind went back to the one time in Camelot he was posing under the name of Merlin- Azirafell took great pleasure in mocking King Arthur after ‘kidnapping’ him, he done it like this, appearing right behind him making him jump, his heart leap, before catching him and running off. He boasted to the knights as he rode past dramatically the evils that were to come. Really he just needed a doctor to heal a few of the sick in a village he claimed and was trying to convince Anthony the arrangement would be the best outcome. (7)

“Honestly if Demon’s learn to just listen and say ‘yes do it’ humans will come up the rest themselves. Poetic if you ask me. Their goals wants and needs are the seeds of their own destruction.” Anthony made a face. He never understood the demon’s love for tragedy. Maybe it was the drama he had taken a liking to ‘reality shows’. 

“Only in the timing I suppose. Sometimes the greatest tragedies spark better tomorrows.” Anthony said wistfully. there was a pause before Azirafell offered his arm out. 

“Well today Sunny day. How about we go feed some ducks, my dear?” He pulled a bag of seed from nowhere and Anthony felt himself smile. 

Being on earth for a Millennia felt like a tragedy Anthony would live for six thousand years. The slow burn of the human race and the world around him would ache to his bones and make him long for the stars. His duty would keep him planted and his love would be bared open. Be sent to heal and then told to watch them suffer. 

Despite it all he couldn’t be upset that he sent the guardian of the eastern Eden Gate away so he could have a day to watch the humans and play in the garden. He couldn’t find himself regret leaving it unguarded and letting a bird fly in. 

Because then he got this silly frumpy bird of a demon. A demon who spoke loud and clear what he was feeling. Selfish and gluttonous for all his desires. Who stole rose gold jewelry and smiled when he held it out to Anthony like he hadn’t committed a felony. Who told hilarious stories with a dry sarcasm that lightened Anthony’s over all depressing existence as Earth’s only bound archangel in disguise. 

He loved humanity and he loved the demon that hoarded his heart. If Azirafell knew it or not. (8)

* * *

  1. He still shivered at the thought of humans using mercury as a cure all and Bloodletting as an actual medical use.   
  

  2. A complete accident he swore he didn’t mean to collect all these humans. But the joy of having a human flock that actively let him have grand and dramatic heists? Anthony knew Azirafell wasn’t giving that up. He just had to wait for the inevitable, it was going to end like his other flocks throughout the millennia, with him and Anthony sitting on a wall far enough to not be seen and his humans being imprisoned or killed for human crimes. Then open his door for a drunk and wailing demon as he received a _commendation_ for all the souls now being tortured in hell. Anthony could only rub his back as Azirafell silently mourned his flock.   
  

  3. The horror on Azirafell’s face when Anthony first said it was too good to pass up. Anthony now usually called Azirafell Sweetpie when he wanted to tease him. Eventually it stopped getting him a large outburst and now was simmered to a weak glare and pout.  
  

  4. it had been the one time Anthony wondered what kind of Angel Azirafell was before, he came to Anthony's rescue while he was protecting a group of sick children from being sold aboard on a navy ship. He had been traveling with the crew for a while when he discovered them he was righteously mad and was trying to get them off of the ship with as little of Smiting as possible. Miraculously a pirate ship invaded the ship and Azirafell was inbetween Anthony and the navy men before they even realize they _had_ been invaded. Azirafell had smiled cold and wicked before taking them down with an expertise Anthony didn't know he had with a sword. He proceeded to lecture Anthony the whole way back to his ship with the children as his flock looted the navy men. It took a sharp glare followed by a pleading frown to keep the demon from leaving the army men on a burning ship, all the men had a miraculous escapes and a healthy amount of fear.   
  

  5. He didn’t but he does like to sit with flocks and show them how human things worked to make their lives easier, soon generations were just evolving to learn since it helped their survival rates. Azirafell is super proud of them.  
  

  6. Anthony takes full responsibility for this. He witnessed Azirafell having a go with a gigantic group in the park some time long ago. He watched with joy as all the magpie's yelled at one another and Azrafell responding with "now be reasonable my dear fellow!". Anthony found himself laughing hard enough to get the attention of a few humans and when asked what was going on Anthony readily responded "He is fighting the birds, honestly reminds me of Parliament." It caught on so quick eventually is stuck. Azirafell is more salty none of his suggested names stuck.  
  

  7. “I took you because Arthur is useless without you.”  
“He is a fine king.”  
“Fine?! He is arrogant with such a holier than thou attitude."  
“As we know holy things are bad.”   
“Dear I am the one that puts words In people’s mouths not you.”   
  

  8. He is well aware of this, he is determined to keep and protect it with all might. Even if it means keeping his own feelings in check to keep the Angel from falling. 



**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie i just really wanted to write about Magpie Aziraphale....
> 
> This was also way shorter then i first thought it would be but I am proud.


End file.
